<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Colours by ClaireOhYutaYong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980075">Colours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireOhYutaYong/pseuds/ClaireOhYutaYong'>ClaireOhYutaYong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Tangled AU (Fanfics of ValWasTaken's Fanfics) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Braids, Fluff, Gen, Good Brother Wilbur Soot, Light Angst, MORE BRAIDS, Ribbons, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, but if anything happened to him i would kill everyone in this room and them myself, good brother technoblade, i would die for tubbo, i've only known tubbo for 3 minutes, tradition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireOhYutaYong/pseuds/ClaireOhYutaYong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Technoblade and Wilbur braid Tommy and Tubbo's hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Tangled AU (Fanfics of ValWasTaken's Fanfics) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Tangled AU</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Colours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Drinks* *Throws glass onto floor* ANOTHER<br/>Yes it's another fanfic of a fanfic by ValWasTaken. So there's actual lore to the braids now.<br/>This takes place between Support System and One foot in front of the other</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So what’s that colour mean?” Tubbo asked, pointing at the dark red ribbon braided into Wilbur’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo, Tommy, Technoblade and Wilbur had all gathered in Wilbur’s room, Tommy and Wilbur sitting on the bed and Tubbo and Technoblade sitting on chairs, in a circle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dark red means rebellion and defiance,” Wilbur answered, fiddling with it, “I only really wear this colour cause I cut my hair. Another example of rebellion.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Technoblade rolled his eyes, “I wouldn’t say it’s a good look for a prince.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a bad rebellion! It’s just breaking the societal norms that were placed upon us at young ages,” Wilbur argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I think it’s cool,” Tubbo said.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What do Techno’s mean?” Tommy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The red means strength and the light blue means quiet or reserved,” Technoblade replied, “But when they’re combined it shows that the person has self control.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Technoblade pulled his long pink hair in front of him and showed them the end of the braid, “Tying another red ribbon around the end shows that they’re an active member of the military.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s Phil’s?” Tubbo asked, his eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The white means patience and the dark green means kindness,” Wilbur replied, “Putting them together shows wisdom. Many kings have had those two colours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ribbons are supposed to show a person’s character,” Technoblade added, “Wilbur goes against tradition so he wears dark red.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur nodded, “I’m not entirely sure what yours would be Tommy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade got up and took Wilbur’s box of ribbons that sat on his desk, moving to sit behind Tommy. He took out yellow, orange, dark green, red and navy ribbons, showing Tommy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yellow means energy, which you definitely have a lot of,” Technoblade explained, “Navy means tragedy but if you combine it with dark green it means pain.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not finished,” Technoblade cut off Tommy, “If you put red with it, it means that you have the strength and bravery to endure pain, past, present and future. The orange means healing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does yellow and orange mean together?” Tubbo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yellow and orange combined mean positive energy,” Wilbur supplied, “We can give you a small braid on each side. What do you think Tommy?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ok!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur took the yellow and orange ribbons from Technoblade and started to braid them into Tommy’s hair, Technoblade braiding the navy, red and dark green on the other side. Tommy fluttered his feathers happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I wouldn’t be able to have them would I?” Tubbo asked, looking down.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Wilbur stopped what he was doing and looked over at Tubbo, “Of course you can Tubbo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Tubbo asked, looking back up at Wilbur, his ears twitching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we can do yours next,” Technoblade said, “My side’s done.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Same! Tubbo can you pass the mirror that’s on the table please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo reached over and gave it to Wilbur, who held it in front of Tommy, “What do you think?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I love it!” Tommy exclaimed, his feathers fluttering more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy got up and sat in Technoblade’s seat, “Your turn Tubbo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo got up cautiously, looking at Tommy to make sure it was ok. Tommy nodded and gestured to where he was seated previously. Tubbo sat on the bed and Wilbur ruffled his hair affectionately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your hair is so poofy!” Wilbur exclaimed, “It’s so cute!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade looked through the ribbons trying to decide which colours would fit him. Wilbur pulled out another orange, red, navy and dark green ribbon while Technoblade took a light pink and a brown ribbon out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pink also means energy but it’s more soothing compared to yellow,” Technoblade said, showing Tubbo the light pink and brown ribbons, “Light pink and orange means healing energy and brown mean gentleness. Brown combined with light pink and orange means that you are a gentle and just person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are light pink and yellow different?” Tommy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yellow is more vibrant and energetic whereas the lighter pink is calmer,” Technoblade replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur took another brown ribbon, explaining, “Combining brown with navy and dark green means that you have become a gentle person even through pain. The red you know already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you rather we put them in your hair or on your horns?” Technoblade asked.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Umm,” Tubbo mumbled, “In my hair? Could you put the brown on my horns too? Or is that too much?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Of course we can,” Wilbur answered, “Whatever you would like, we can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Tubbo asked, “It’s not too much work? I don’t want to take up too much time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine Tubbo,” Technoblade said, “We want to do this. You’re our brother too.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Really?” Tubbo asked, his voice hopeful, looking at Technoblade.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah!” Wilbur replied.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Okay!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy started smiling after hearing what Wilbur and Technoblade had said about Tubbo. Dream had never called Tubbo their brother, even getting mad when Tommy asked about it so it was nice to hear that from his real brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Technoblade said, “We’ll do the braids first, alright?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tubbo nodded, excited to be getting braids like the others. Technoblade took the orange ribbon from Wilbur and braided the orange, light pink and brown ribbons together first before starting to braid it into Tubbo’s hair, Wilbur doing the same with the other ribbons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you doing that?” Tommy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s easier to have one piece when braiding it into thicker hair,” Technoblade replied, not looking away from what he was doing, “Your hair is a lot thinner so it’s easier to braid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s also not as curly,” Wilbur added on, “Curly or thick hair is harder to braid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I’m making it harder for you,” Tubbo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine Tubbo,” Technoblade replied, “You should’ve seen Wilbur’s hair when it was long. It was a nightmare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the more reason to cut it off,” Wilbur said, finishing Tubbo’s hair, “And done!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade took two more brown ribbons out of the box and handed one to Wilbur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could we put the dark green with the brown?” Tubbo asked, “What would that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh I actually can’t remember,” Wilbur replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment a knock was heard at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in!” Technoblade called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A woman with blonde hair opened the door, “Sorry to disturb you, Your Highnesses but I have the new guitar strings Prince Wilbur requested.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ah thank you Alyssa!” Wilbur said, “Just put them on the table by the door thank you. Hey Alyssa what colours are the ribbons in your hair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brown and dark green, Your Highness,” Alyssa replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do they mean together?” Wilbur asked, “It would appear we have forgotten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gentleness and kindness even when faced with adversity, Your Highness.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Thank you! You may go now,” Wilbur replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa left the room, closing the door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well there you go,” Wilbur said, turning back to Tubbo, “What do you think Tubbo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it!” Tubbo replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then,” Technoblade said, “Brown and dark green it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur took a dark green ribbon, Technoblade following suit. They both braided the two ribbons together before starting at the base of Tubbo’s horns, wrapping them in patterns moving to the ends. They tucked the ends of the ribbons underneath the ribbons that had already been wrapped around. Technoblade took the mirror and handed it to Tubbo. Tubbo’s eyes lit up excitedly and he looked between Wilbur’s and Technoblade’s smiling faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Tubbo exclaimed, taking Technoblade’s hand and hugging Wilbur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks great Tubbo,” Tommy said, getting up so he could look at them closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another knock at the door and Philza’s voice could be heard from the other side of the door, “Boys? May I come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Tommy called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened and Philza walked in, “Am I interrupting something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur and Techno did our hair!” Tommy exclaimed, running up to Philza to show him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow!” Philza said, admiring how the boys had done Tommy’s braids, “Good choice of colours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did Tubbo’s too,” Technoblade said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philza walked further into the room, closer to the bed, pulling one of the empty chairs closer and sitting down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your horns look pretty,” Philza complimented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo’s ears twitched at the compliment, the inner side of them turning a darker shade of pink, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I believe dinner's almost ready so go wash up and come down to the dining hall,” Philza said, getting up and leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Food!” Tommy exclaimed, running out of the room to go to dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That kid has so much energy,” Technoblade sighed, “I don’t know how you put up with him for twelve years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither,” Tubbo replied, “Me neither.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>